


Everything For You

by theArcane



Series: Merthur Oneshots [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Pendragon Needs a Hug (Merlin), Arthur cares about Merlin, Arthur does not know about Merlin's magic, Arthur has internalised homophobia, Banter, Boys Kissing, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He accepts it though, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Merlin needs a break, Oblivious Arthur, Overworked Merlin, POV Arthur, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Poor Merlin, Post-Season/Series 04, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), soft merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Merlin is mad about something and he's giving Arthur the silent treatment. Arthur, of course, won't rest till he finds out what it is that's bothering his little servant.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991122
Comments: 17
Kudos: 224





	Everything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere post s4/s5 when Arthur is King.

Merlin paced around the chamber, a bundle of Arthur's clothes in one hand and his armour in other. He practically threw the clothes in the cupboard. 

Arthur sat on the table patiently, watching his servant's every move. His chin was resting on his hands. It was night and he had been relieved of his duties. 

"What's got your horses running today?" Arthur asked as Merlin picked up another set of freshly washed clothes and started folding them hurriedly.

"Nothing." Merlin muttered, not even bothering to look at his King. 

"Merlin." Arthur called out again. He hated it when Merlin's eyes were not on him. 

"What?" Merlin said, a little louder. 

"Careful with those." Arthur said, gesturing to his clothes in his servant's hands. "They are made of fine silk."

As if to prove a point to him, Merlin purposefully folded a shirt in the wrong way. Arthur hid back a smirk. He loved riling up his little servant. 

"Want me to put you on the stocks again?" 

Merlin groaned and then picked up the shirt to fold it properly. He still refused to look at Arthur. 

"Come on. Take a joke, will you?" 

"That was a joke?" 

"You don't think I will put you on the stocks for mishandling a shirt, do you?" 

"I wouldn't put it past you." Merlin picked up the bundle of clothes and put them in the cupboard. He shut the door of the cupboard a little too loudly for Arthur's liking. The little pup was angry today. 

Arthur stood up before Merlin could move past him and blocked his way. "Is that how low you think of me?" 

Merlin looked him up and down before answering. "Yes." 

Arthur smiled. "I am going to put you in the stocks just for saying that." 

"Do whatever you want." Merlin said without a hint of jest in his eyes and pushed past his King to set his bed. Arthur followed. 

" _What_ has gotten into you today?"

"Just doing my chores." 

Arthur tried to rack his brain to remember what he had said to hurt Merlin. He couldn't think of anything. They have been on a hunt a day before and he has, as usual, made fun of his servant for not wanting to kill animals and as far as he could remember, Merlin had retorted back easily. Tonight, Merlin wasn't retorting. There was obviously something wrong with him. 

"Did I say something to piss you off?" Arthur said, holding a bedpost as Merlin straightened the sheets. 

"No." 

"Gaius?" 

"No." 

"Gwaine? Elyan? Percival?" 

"No, no and no." 

Arthur groaned. "I really have half a mind to put you in stocks right now." 

"Whatever you want, Sire." As Merlin walked past him, he deliberately and very harshly, brushed against Arthur's shoulder. Arthur had enough. He grabbed his servant by the arm to stop him and pulled him back to make him stand in front of him. 

"Talk to me." 

For the first time that night, Merlin looked at him. Behind the crystal blue eyes, Arthur could see a hint of sadness. The eyes which were always sparkling with happiness were burdened under melancholy today. "I have nothing to say." 

Arthur gave him a soft look. He wanted to show him that he was his friend tonight, not his King. "Please." 

"Why do you care?" 

"Because you are my friend." 

Merlin took a step closer. They were so close now that Arthur could feel his breath on his face. "Start treating me like one, then." His voice was laced with venom Arthur didn't know he was capable of having. Merlin jerked his arm out of Arthur's hold and again, pushed past him. 

"I don't know what I did, Merlin," Arthur said, turning around, his eyes following his servant. "But I am sorry." 

"You have nothing to apologize for." 

"Nothing?" Arthur raised his voice. "You don't even treat me like a friend and here I am, apologizing to you without even knowing what I did!" 

"Do I have to do _everything_ for you, Arthur? Can't you help yourself figure it out?" 

Arthur stood silent for a few moments, Merlin's words still ringing in his head. _Do I have to do everything for you?_ He wasn't wrong. Merlin cooked for him, cleaned his clothes, helped him bath, set his bed, accompanied him on every hunt, stood by him during court sessions. He was there every morning when Arthur woke up and every night when he went to sleep. _Do I have to do everything for you? Everything, everything..._

"It's too much for you, isn't it?" Arthur said slowly, his voice cutting across the thick ice in the room. 

"What?" Merlin looked up as he was setting the blankets on the bed. 

" _Everything_.. is too much for you, isn't it? You do everything for me, literally everything. Then you go home and you have to do whatever Gaius asks. And while he only asks you to do the bare, me on the other hand, I don't exactly make it easy for you, do I?" 

"It's not like that." Merlin muttered, but the venom in his voice was gone. It was replaced by a sad, broken note. 

"Then _what_ is it like?" Arthur said, walking towards his servant. 

"Nothing. It's fine." Merlin said. He again refused to look at Arthur and bent down to straighten the sheets on his bed even though there was no crease left on them. 

"It's not." Arthur said, touching his shoulder. "You can pretend in front of the whole world, but you can't pretend in front of me." 

Merlin let the sheets go and stood up straight. His eyes were swimming with tears. "You don't have to worry about my problems, Arthur." 

Something broke inside Arthur on hearing those words. Merlin really did think too low of him. "I just wish you would let me." 

"You have the weight of the kingdom on your shoulders. That's more important than a servant." 

"And you take _my_ every weight on your shoulders." Arthur stretched his arm to rest on the bony shoulder. 

"It's my job." 

Arthur sighed. "You can't keep doing this, Merlin. You keep pushing me away. You make me feel I am not good enough for you to even consider me a friend. _Why won't you just.._ " He could feel his own eyes fill with tears. "Why won't you just let me in?" 

For the second time, Merlin took a step closer towards his King. Arthur prayed that he won't move away this time. His grip on his shoulder tightened. "I never thought you considered your servants worthy enough to be your friends."

"I didn't before." Arthur admitted. 

"What changed?" 

"I met you."

Merlin let out a dry chuckle. " I don't think low of you, Arthur. I just never thought I was worthy of you." 

This may be the longest conversation they had without insulting each other. This was new and fresh. This is why, Arthur wasn't holding back tonight. "You deserve better than me." 

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Who knows? But I am stuck with you." Arthur had spoken too soon. Merlin was back with the insults. But there was a softness in his voice. A softness Arthur rarely heard directed at him. He felt his heart flutter. 

Before he could realize himself what he was doing, his hand had slid down Merlin's waist to pull him closer and suddenly their breaths were mingled as their lips collided and crashed into each other's. There was no inch of space between them and yet Arthur wanted to pull him closer and closer until they're both consumed with each other. Until they are no longer seperate entities. _Until they are one._

Reality struck him out of nowhere and Arthur pulled back, breathless and embarassed. This may be the most shameful thing he has ever done, and he has been a donkey before. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." 

"No..Arthur." 

"It wasn't.. I am not like that. Just a spur of the moment, I-" 

"Arthur-" 

"Please don't tell anyone. It won't happen again, I promise." Arthur kept mumbling, to himself or to Merlin, he didn't know. 

"Arthur." Merlin's loud voice fell on his ears and entered his brain, pushing all thoughts aside. He grabbed Arthur's face and forced him to look into his eyes. Blue met blue and the angry storm settled down to mirror the calm ocean in the other. "I said it's okay." 

"It is?" 

"Yeah you _bumpkin_! It is. I never expected you to do this, because I never thought you felt the same way, but you..you do?" Merlin's lips were swollen and he looked more beautiful than ever. 

Arthur nodded. He didn't know what he felt about his servant, but it was something he couldn't feel for anyone else. At least not with such intensity. "I do, Merlin. I do." 

Merlin kissed him again and they drank each other through their lips. 

"Well, I will try to go easy on you." Arthur said when they pulled apart again. "Not make you do so much chores. I will try to do as much as I can myself." 

"Do you know how to wash clothes?" 

"No." 

"Cook?" 

Arthur cleared his throat. "No." 

"Set a table?" 

"No." 

Merlin raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine. I will hire a servant or two. Happy?" 

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Ever the thoughtful King." 

Arthur whooped him over the head. "Answer me something." 

"What?" 

"If you felt the same way, why didn't you ever say something?"

"Because I was afraid you would have me on the gallows the minute I make a move." 

Arthur considered. "Love how much you believe in my compassion, _Mer_ lin." 

For the first time that night, Merlin smiled, making Arthur's heart flutter again. He grabbed Merlin's head to kiss him again and they both fell on the bed, refusing to part their lips. The sheets were going to be very crumpled tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote Merthur but I'm back :) 
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it! ^_^


End file.
